The White Ones
by TheDarkTulip
Summary: On Halloween, Ratchet tells the three teenage humans a legend about the white ones, a legend Jack is all to familiar with, and what happens, when this legend comes to life, but only Jack can see them? Is he going insane? Can the Autobots save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Tulip here, and yes, I do need to stop posting new fics and focus on the ones I'm already doing, otherwise I'll overload, but this idea just wouldn't stop bugging me! I need to get it out! This is based before Optimus looses his memories, cause I think that kind of sucks.**

**Optimus makes a better Optimus than an Orion. Please enjoy, review with constructive criticism, but please, no flames.**

**Tulip out.**

Mieko stood on her tiptoes and fastened the small paper bat to the highest part of the wall she could reach, and Bulkhead stared at her curiously.

"Mieko, what are you doing?" He asked her and she sighed.

"It's the 31st of October Bulk! Halloween!" She exclaimed and turned to face the decorations she had hung in the corner, and admired them.

"Oh right! Uh…what's Halloween?" Bulk asked and Mieko turned with another sigh, with Jack chuckling from his seat and Raf was smiling as he tapped away on his laptop.

"Halloween, or, all hallows eve, as it's better known is a tradition, children dress up as monsters and ghouls and go out trick or treating, to get candy from people" Raf explained, pulling up a picture on his screen as some children dressed up in costumes with pumpkin bags full of sweets.

Bumblebee clicked and whirred and Raf laughed.

"No Bee, they aren't _real _monsters, monsters don't exist" Raf told him and Bee clicked a few more times in understanding.

"Why do humans celebrate Halloween?" Arcee asked looking down at Jack who smiled.

"For fun, they say that at midnight on Halloween, the human planes are closest to the deathly planes, but that's just a story told to scare kids" Jack told her and she nodded, but still looked confused.

"And you tell spooky stories!" Mieko cried out grinning and looking at the bots who merely frowned.

"Didn't you guys have scary stories on Cybertron?" She asked and Ratchet shook his head.

"Only myths and legends" He told them and Raf looked up curiously.

"What kinds of myths and legends?" He asked, intrigued.

Ratchet turned and gave him a curious look, before turning to Optimus.

"There is one that may interest you, the tale of the white ones" Ratchet told them and the three children sat on chairs, listening intently to the story.

"The white ones, were three beings that had no colour, only white, there were three of them, and sparklings used to see them in their sleep, they'd wake, kicking and screaming, begging for mercy" Ratchet began and Jack got a very horrible sinking feeling in his stomach, this was starting to sound way to familiar for his liking.

"They'd go into recharge, but they'd never wake up and-" Ratchet went but Jack had heard enough, he stood, and walked away.

"Jack?" Arcee asked concerned and Mieko laughed.

"Jack's scared!" She teased, she was only joking, messing around, but Jack just kept walking until he was standing outside in the cold night air.

"What's his problem?" Mieko asked and Arcee went to go see what was wrong.

"Anyway, what were you saying Ratchet?" Mieko turned but Ratchet didn't continue.

"I think, that is enough story telling for tonight" Optimus told her and she groaned.

"Ohh…I was listening to that!" She complained but she dropped the subject, and went back to explaining the joys of trick or treating to Bulkhead.

Jack stood staring out at the desert that surrounded the Autobot base and sighed, he was beginning to regret coming here on Halloween, but he didn't want to spend it at home, not Halloween. It wasn't that his mother did or didn't celebrate it, it was because Halloween to them, it wasn't a day of trick or treating, it was a day of mourning, and he figured, that if he came to the base, he'd be able to forget about it, just for a while, otherwise he'd get stressed out and his mother would worry about him.

"Jack?" Arcee asked walking out of the base, she looked down and saw him standing with his back to her, facing the desert, she crouched down behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned, looking slightly bewildered and smiled a big fake smile up at her.

"Oh…hey Arcee"

"Jack, are you alright?" She asked him with a concerned face.

_There you go again Jack, making people worry about you…_

"I'm fine Arcee, just wanted some fresh air, that's all" He lied smoothly, something he had become very good at doing over the years, but Arcee didn't look fooled.

"You sure?" She asked, trying to press him a subtly as possible, she didn't want to force him into anything, but she wanted to make sure he was alright, he was, in a way, her ward. She was his guardian, therefore he was her ward, she had become a sort of, older sister to him, if not something similar to a mother.

Though she'd never tell June that.

"I'm fine Arcee, just needed to get some fresh air, nothing to worry about" He told her, placing a hand behind his head awkwardly, something he did when he was either embarrassed, or lying.

"Alright…but we can't be out here too long, you'll catch a cold" Arcee told him, reluctantly dropping the subject.

"We?" He asked smiling, regaining his old humour and Arcee smiled down at him.

"Yes, we"

Optimus was relieved when Arcee and Jack came walking back inside the base a few minutes later, both looking happy, though why Jack had walked out like that puzzled him, but the young boy was not the best at dealing with certain situations as Optimus had learnt, as he had observed all the humans characteristics during his stay on Earth, and, picked up a few of their habits.

"Hey Jack! Come over here for a sec!" Mieko called and Jack wandered over to where Mieko and Raff were standing.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked calmly and Mieko sniggered, he frowned at her and Raf sighed and turned to Mieko.

"Don't be mean Mieko"

"He was scared! Of a ghost story" She laughed, unable to hold it in any longer and Jack glared at her, wishing he had stayed outside just a bit longer.

"Ghost stories? What kinds of ghost stories?"

Jack inwardly groaned, trust his mother to turn up at that exact minute, she was wearing casual appearing clothes, I say appearing, black sensible trousers and a comfortable black T-shirt, black, like a funeral, Jack though was also wearing black, though it may have been a subconscious thing.

"A Cybertronian legend that Ratchet told us about" Raf told her, ever the good, innocent child that did as he was told.

"And Jack got scared!" Mieko laughed and a small smile came to June's face.

"It wasn't even scary! It was some legend about 'the white ones'" Mieko continued still laughing. June's smile vanished.

"White ones?" She asked uncertain she wanted to hear the answer.

"It was nothing mom, nothing" Jack told her sternly, standing in front of his mother with a stern look on his face, June knew that face.

"Jack…" She started but he walked past her.

"I'm going home, Arcee, you coming?" Jack asked and Arcee looked down at Mieko, who shrugged her shoulder, Arcee followed, ready to drive Jack home.

When they were out of earshot June sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, something Ratchet noticed.

"Do you have a headache?" He asked her and she looked up, and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine" She told him, but it was obvious that no-one in the room believed her.

"There is something troubling both you and Jack, we, as your friends want to help, would you tell us?" Optimus asked her in a gentle voice and she sighed but nodded.

"Guess I don't really have much choice, your right, you are our friends, it's only right you know" She muttered, standing in front of the huge mechs.

"You may or may not have figured this out by now, but Jack's father, my husband-" She took a slow breath.

"-Is dead"


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was deafening, it was a long, shocked silence, and June sighed, same reaction she always got when she told someone this.

"How…did he die?" Raf asked slowly, not wanting to ask, but wanting to know.

"He died in his sleep, tore Jack apart inside, they were so close, they did everything together" June told them sighing and walking over to a chair before sitting down in it, she always had to sit down when telling anyone about her husband.

"Wow…I never thought…Jack's always so…carefree" Mieko muttered and Ratchet shook his head.

"Jack isn't carefree, he worries about us all much more than we worry for him, but he is…afraid? I believe, afraid of loosing us" Ratchet explained and June nodded.

"When his father died, Jack refused to get close to anyone save myself, it was as if he was afraid they would just…die, but it was also because Jack's father had been…unwell" June explained and Raff looked down at her.

"So, he died of an illness?" He asked and June shook her head.

"Not an illness, more of a…mental affliction, but it didn't kill him, it just made him…unpredictable" June told them and Bulkhead frowned.

"A mental affliction?" He asked and June sighed.

"He would see things, things that weren't there, and he was afraid of them, he got it into his head that they were going to hurt Jack, and it made him erratic, but whenever Jack would walk into the room, it was like nothing was wrong again, like he was the same old Richard" June told them wistfully, how she missed her husband, how she missed the old Jack, the carefree Jack that had no worries and loved the world around him.

Optimus was listening intently to June, but he was staring at the door, where just a few minutes ago Jack had walked out with Arcee, close behind.

"He died, on the 31st of October when Jack was eight, so seven years ago today" June told them, not really wanting to be asked anymore, but Mieko could see the tears in her eyes, and got up and gave June a comforting hug.

"You got us now! Jack's got us, and were not going anywhere" Mieko told her and June smiled, she knew this, but did Jack?

Jack lay, tossing and turning in his bed, he couldn't sleep, if he closed his eyes, he could hear his father screaming, he could hear 'it' screaming, and he couldn't take it. He knew Arcee was in the garage, and when he heard a car outside he knew his mother was home from the Autobot base. Jack always had nightmares on Halloween, why? Not because of his father, because of the one thing he had never told anyone since his father had died.

He saw them too.

It wasn't just his father, Jack saw them as well, all three of them, and they had names as well. Ella, Eve and Elaina. Thing is, only one of them needed to be feared, and that was Elaina, she was horrifying, Ella and Eve, they were great! They were kind, gentle and caring, like older sisters, Elaina on the other hand was like something straight out of the fiery pits of hell. And having no colour made her even scarier.

Jack finally drifted into a light sleep, but Arcee was starting to worry about him, after June had gotten home, she had given Arcee and quick explanation about Jack's father, and it made Arcee want to protect him even more than before. She heard yells, and despite how cramped it was in the garage she transformed, sitting in a crouching position, worried that a decepticon had tried to attack Jack, but when she scanned she found nothing.

_Jack ran, by God he ran like he had never run before, it was going to kill him, he could hear it, laughing, it was such an innocent laugh, like an angel, but he knew better. It was getting closer, Jack knew it would get him in the end, but he kept running, he didn't want to die! Not like this, not like his father had!_

"_Please!" He screamed still running, but it just laughed harder, something latched onto his legs and he tripped, giving out a yell of surprise, it landed on him, pinning down his arms with incomprehensible strength, it looked like a twelve year old girl, long white hair, empty white eyes, white skin, and a long, billowing white dress, covered in stains of red, the only tiny bit of colour on it._

"_PLEASE! ELAINA PLEASE!" Jack screamed as it brought back one large, white, clawed hand, and brought it down on Jack._

Jack screamed as he woke up, panting and sweating, he started crying and shivering, he hated that dream, but something was wrong, he looked up and screamed once more, as Elaina stood, back against the door, grinning maliciously at him.

June burst into the room and she disappeared, in a flurry of white and June rushed over to Jack, he was staring, and crying, and looked like he was going to faint.

"Jack? Hey, it's alright" June cooed in his ear, wrapping her arms around him trying to help calm him down, and eventually, he did, he was still panting slightly, but at least he looked moderately calm.

"Did I wake you?" He asked and June smiled, that was Jack, always worrying about others and never himself, his fatal flaw.

"No Jack, but I think Arcee will want to know your alright" She told him and he nodded, getting shakily out of bed in order to go calm his guardian, when she saw him though, it did the opposite, as Jack hadn't gotten the chance to see himself, he didn't know just how much of a mess he looked.

"Jack! What happened? Should I call Ratchet?" She asked in a flurry and he laughed and shook his head.

"No, I just had a nightmare, honest Arcee, I'm fine, promise" He told her, but she refused to believe it, and insisted he see Ratchet in the morning, Jack reluctantly agreed.

"He wont see anything! Because I'm fine, it was nightmare Arcee, just a bad dream" He told her, but he did feel happy knowing that she was so concerned, then felt bad about making her worried.

"I'm going back to bed Arcee, I'll see you in the morning" He told her and she sighed but nodded.

"Sleep well Jack" She called to him gently as he smiled, closing the door behind him, and then going back up to bed, to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Arcee came riding in with Jack and Ratchet glanced down at him, fully aware that he would have to give the young human a medical examination in order to calm Arcee's nerves, but looking at the boy, he wasn't sure he was well. He was pale in the face and didn't look well, Arcee had said it had been a whole lot worse when she had seen him, but none the less he was also worried, and even though no-one else could see it, Optimus was very worried about Jack.

"Let's get this over with then" Jack told them smiling, but the smile was strained, Ratchet activated his holoform, something Wheeljack had told them about in his brief stay, and something that Ratchet had successfully created, it was like a hologram, but completely solid.

Jack found Ratchet's holoform invention amazing, being able to make them appear human was ingenious. Ratchet's holoform was in it's mid thirties, younger than Jack had imagined, and had dark brown hair that was kept brushed down in an orderly manner, and had pale, creamy skin and was always wearing a lab coat and glasses, though why holoform's needed glasses Jack would never know, he also had glowing blue eyes, all the Autobot holoform's did.

"Sit here" Ratchet ordered, one thing that remained the same was their voices, though coming from human bodies sounded weird in Jack's opinion.

Jack sat on the small metal bed in the new medical area designated for humans that had been built after Raf's incident with Megatron, in which Ratchet had immediately begun learning about human anatomy and ordered agent Fowler to bring in some medical equipment for any future emergencies. Ratchet picked up a stethoscope and put it on then held it against Jack's chest, listening to the regular rhythm, and timing it carefully, a little fast, but otherwise normal. Ratchet could have scanned for these things, but he found it much more interesting to do it the human way. And he also found it a bit fun, though he'd never admit it.

He measured Jack's blood pressure, and frowned, it was a bit high, but he had read on the internet that after traumatising events, such as nightmares, the blood pressure did tend to rise, it was then, whilst removing the sphygmomanometer, he saw it.

"Jack, what is that?" Ratchet asked, staring at the three long, clean cuts down Jack arm, how had he not seen them?

Jack stared at them, that was where Elaina had cut him…but that was impossible! Wasn't it?

"Ratchet? Is something the matter?" Optimus asked, his holoform walking over.

"Yes something most certainly is!" Ratchet huffed rushing around to find bandages and antiseptic to clean the scratches with, and a needle in case they needed stitched. Optimus's holoform had short cropped dark brown hair that could have been spiked up, but instead just lay on his head, he had a strong, muscular body and slightly tanned skin, he was tall, and was wearing a blue and red leather jacket and jeans along with sensible trainers. He walked over to Jack, and saw him staring in shock at his arm, Optimus looked at his arm and frowned, Jack looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Help me" He pleaded.

**Hey guys, Tulip here.**

**I was really shocked at the amount of favourites I got when I posted this story! Thank you all! And a thank you to my reviewers;**

**Tonic Dragon, I'm very glad you find it spooky!**

**Arsenal18, glad you like the explanation about Jacks Dad's absence, I noticed it and thought 'huh, so where's he vanished to?'**

**Noella50881, thanks for reviewing! Don't really know what to say to your with out revealing too much ;) **

**And finally Ironaft30, first off, I LOVE your name, second, I'm really glad you enjoy the story, also, I might be updating twice today, I've idea pouring out of my ears!**

**Tulip out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was so frightened, how had she cut him in a dream? He couldn't have done it himself, Ratchet had already confirmed that, by telling Optimus they looked like knife cuts, clean ones, and after he had bandaged them Jack felt sick to the pit of his stomach, and was afraid he might bring his breakfast back up.

"Jack? You alright?" Arcee asked, walking up to him, but he didn't reply, he just sat, and stared, trying to make sense of it all.

Were they real? Was Elaina real? Ratchet's legend about the white one was exactly like what he saw, and what had happened to his father. He sat, hand on the clean white bandage that Ratchet had applied, trying not to freak out, had he gone completely insane? Was he going to die like his father?

"Jack?" Arcee tried again but it fell on deaf ears, he wasn't even with them right now, he was desperate, so very desperate to find a piece of evidence that could save him, prove he wasn't insane.

"Arcee, perhaps Jack needs some time to himself" Optimus suggested, and that's when Jack did react, his head snapping up, not under any circumstances did he want to be alone, Optimus stared at him, had Jack heard him? Yet not Arcee.

"Jack?" Optimus asked, and much to his surprise, Jack looked over at him, and Optimus walked over, pausing a few seconds to allow his holoform to walk over to Jack, who was still sitting on Ratchet's medical berth.

"Yes?" Jack replied, voice barely above a whisper, something Optimus wasn't used to, he sounded so fragile, so breakable.

"Are you, alright?" Optimus asked, taking advantage of the fact Jack was finally reacting, everyone minus Optimus had tried, even June, but had gotten nothing from him, Ratchet and Arcee stood, watching, silently, Arcee didn't want to admit it, but the fact that Jack hadn't responded to her had upset her.

"I…I don't know" Jack told him swallowing hard and Optimus sat on the berth beside him.

"You didn't talk to Arcee, why?" Optimus asked and Jack frowned.

"She was talking to me? But I didn't hear anything" He told Optimus and Optimus frowned, looking up at Ratchet, who also frowned and gave Jack quick scan, nothing was wrong with his ears, so he should have heard Arcee fine.

"You, did not hear anyone speak to you?" Optimus asked and Jack shook his head.

"They just stood there and watched me, no-one spoke" Jack told him and June gave out a slight squeak, like she was scared, Ratchet went to speak with her quickly.

"Jack, do you know where you acquired those injuries from?" Optimus asked and Jack subconsciously gripped his arm tighter, winced then released it, staring at the floor.

"Jack?" Optimus asked but before he could continued Jack murmured something incomprehensible.

"Jack, I cannot hear what you are saying" Optimus told Jack gently and Jack gave out a forced laugh, it wasn't a pleasant sound, Optimus decided, he preferred Jack's real laugh.

"I dreamt it"

Neither of them spoke, and Jack gave Optimus some time to digest this.

"I…do not understand" Optimus finally said

"In my nightmare, it cut me, on my arm, and now it's there, Optimus-" Jack looked Optimus in the eyes.

"-I'm scared Optimus, what's wrong with me?" Jack asked and Optimus placed a hand on Jack's shoulder in a comforting manner, Jack was thankful for it, he needed comforting right now, he hadn't been this frightened in years.

"Optimus, can I speak to you for a moment?" Ratchet called and Optimus looked over, but Jack didn't move, he hadn't heard anything, Optimus stood and Jack looked up.

"Your going?" He asked, an edge of fear in his voice, Optimus saw Arcee and beckoned her over with a look.

"I will be right back Jack, until I return, Arcee will stay with you" Optimus told him and Jack nodded, but still looked a bit afraid and a bit sad.

Arcee stood in front of Jack, she didn't look at him, she was upset that he couldn't hear her, but that didn't stop him talking to her, trying to make it up to her.

"I suppose it must be upsetting, that I can't hear you, I know it's upsetting me, maybe you could nod and shake your head? Or would that be stupid?" Jack started, and Arcee was shocked by the sudden interaction, and shook her head, of course it wouldn't be stupid.

Jack smiled and continued, asking yes or no questions, trying to take his mind off everything, and Arcee wasn't going to stop him, even if she couldn't reply with her voice, she would find some way of having a proper discussion with Jack, that was the least she could do.

"Yes Ratchet? Is something wrong?" Optimus asked standing beside Ratchet, but he was still watching Jack as the young teen spoke animatedly to Arcee, who nodded and shook her head where appropriate.

"Something June told me about Jack's father, you recall that June told us when Jack would walk into the room, he would be fine?" Ratchet asked and Optimus nodded, remaining silent and allowing Ratchet to continue.

"Well, myself and June both think this may be what is happening to Jack, he responds only to you, and according to June, Richard would wake with unknown injuries, though because they were always little cuts and bruises, no-one thought anything of it" Ratchet explained and Optimus frowned.

"Are you saying, Jack is suffering with the same affliction his father had?" Optimus asked and Ratchet nodded.

"Is there anyway to help him?" Optimus asked, giving Jack a grieving look, did that mean Jack would die as his father had?

"I'm not sure at the moment, I am running extensive scans, and I am trying to find similar cases on the internet, but so far have come up short" Ratchet said angrily, he was angry at himself for not being able to help Jack, and Optimus knew it, and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"You are at no fault here Ratchet, if this affliction is hereditary, then there was nothing you could do, all we can do now is try to help him, and if that fails-" Optimus said and Ratchet physically flinched at the thought "- then we must make his remaining time, as enjoyable as possible" Optimus finished, and although Ratchet had flinched, Ratchet could see the pain in Optimus's optics. No-one wanted to loose Jack.

Optimus walked back over to Jack, and Jack smiled over at him, then up at Arcee.

"Jack, are you feeling better?" Optimus asked and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, thanks to Arcee, whenever she tries to talk, all I see is her mouth opening and closing her mouth, it's hilarious" Jack laughed and Optimus smiled, Arcee huffed.

"I think Jack should stay here" June said to Ratchet and Ratchet stared down at her, slightly shocked, she looked upset, but determined.

"Why so?" Ratchet asked, checking his scans of Jack again, he kept rechecking them, as if some mystery virus would pop up that he could find some kind of cure for.

"If Optimus is the only one he can hear, then if he has another episode, I wont be able to calm him down, so it would be better for him to stay close to the only person…_bot _that can calm him" June told Ratchet, and Ratchet had to agree with her logic, it was only right that Jack stay with Optimus, otherwise, Jack may get carried away and hurt himself and/or June.

"He stays here then, I shall update you regularly on his condition" Ratchet told her as she stared forlornly at her son, as he smiled, talking with Optimus.

"Please, don't let him end up like Richard" June pleaded under her breath, unaware that Ratchet could hear her.

"He wont, none of us will allow it" He told her, just as quietly and rested and hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you" June whispered on the verge of tears, she had to be strong for Jack, she could cry now.

"_I'm coming Jaaaaaaack"_

Jack froze, and fell forwards, world spinning, eyes fluttering to a close.

"Jack!" Optimus cried, leaping forward to catch the teen before he hit the cold, hard ground.

"Jack…" Optimus whispered, praying for the boys life.

**Not really much to say cause I've already updated today, but hey ho! Thank you to;**

**Arsenal18, glad you think the story is developing well!**

**And to Ironaft30, it was most definitely not TMI, for I did not know that, and am now curious, I shall have to look that up, and maybe use it as a reference, thanks!**

**Tulip out.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Jack knew it was hopeless to run, so why did he? Every single time he ran, and it would laugh at his futile attempts._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jack screamed, as he was slammed into a wall by some invisible force, and held there._

"_You don't want to play Jack?" The childish voice asked, masking the evil in the innocence of a child._

"_NO!" He yelled and the voice made a disappointed sound._

"_Then I will have to play with your friends, wont I?" It asked, giggling insanely, Jack wanted it to stop, it couldn't hurt his friends!_

"_Leave them alone!" He yelled, and then, everything went dark._

Jack sat up with a scream, and was instantly aware of someone's arms around him, he tried to break free, but his captor wouldn't allow it.

"Jack! Calm down!" Optimus told him and Jack stopped, it was Optimus?

Jack stilled in Optimus's tight hold, and Optimus thought this was a good thing.

"O…Optimus?" Jack asked in a strained voice, his throat hurt, a lot.

"Yes Jack, I am here" Optimus assured him, it was around four A.M, and the only ones in the base were the bots plus Jack, everyone else had gone home, reluctantly mind you.

"W…what happened?" He asked, looking around, Optimus loosened his grip and allowed Jack some more movement.

"You…fell asleep" Optimus lied, not wanting to worry him.

"Oh…is it early? Did I wake you?" He asked and Optimus had to smile a bit at the boys concern, never worried about himself.

"No, I was already awake, but you should rest, it is still early" Optimus told him, letting Jack lay back down on his bed, and the moment Jack's head hit the pillow he was sleeping soundly.

"Is he alright?" a worried voice asked, Optimus looked up at Arcee from his holoform, before allowing it to fizzle out of existence and walk over to Arcee in his true form.

"Yes, but I do not know how his…condition may progress" Optimus told her gently and she sighed, she wanted to be able to help him, but she couldn't. She didn't know how.

"Ratchet, anything you can do?" Arcee asked but Ratchet just shook his head.

"This isn't some kind of illness that I can just find a cure for, this is something insides Jack's head, and unlike with Autobot's and Decepticon's, we can't just link up to his mind and find a cure for it" Ratchet explained sadly, turning back to his scanners.

"But there is something worrying me about these scans" He muttered and Optimus stood next to him and looked at the screens.

"Is there, a problem?" Optimus asked and Ratchet sighed.

"I'm not sure, some of the patterns I am detecting in Jacks brain, there, well, Cybertronian" Ratchet told them and they both frowned.

"Cybertronian? Like us?" Arcee asked and Ratchet nodded.

"If possible, I'd like to know more about these…creatures Jack see's, but you'd be the one asking him Optimus, so it's up to you" Ratchet suggested hopefully, and Optimus glanced at Jack briefly before nodding.

"I will ask"

When Mieko woke up that morning, she knew something was wrong, call it a hunch if you will, but she knew it was a bad day today. She arrived at base, with Bulkhead, fine, they started the day fine, Jack was…as fine as he could be, sitting with Optimus, talking with Optimus, everything was fine.

So why did she feel so uneasy?

She sighed and sat down on an empty chair, she wasn't far from Optimus and Jack, who were talking quietly to each other, how she wanted to help him.

"_You can help him"_

Both her head, and Jack's shot up.

"Did you guys…hear something?" Mieko asked and Jack stared at her aghast.

"You heard it to?"

"Yeah…hey! You can hear me!"

"_That's not a good thing sweetheart"_

Mieko looked around again, and Jack stood up, everyone in the base was staring at them now.

"Jack? Why can I hear it to?" Mieko asked, but Jack had gone as white as a sheet.

"_You'll play with me? Wont you Mieko?"_

"Play with you? Wha-" Mieko started but then she froze, it hurt, oh god it hurt.

"MIEKO!" Jack yelled as she fell to her knees, and then onto her face.

Jack heard laughter and wanted to be sick, he could smell the blood, and see the crimson pool gathering underneath Mieko, and standing above Mieko, was Elaina, the white one.

Blood was dripping off her clawed hand, and she was grinning maliciously at Jack.

"_Aw…she lost"_

Jack just watched, Mieko was lifted up by Bulkhead's holoform and raced to the medical bay, with Ratchet close behind, and Elaina bent down and placed her hand in Mieko's warm blood, and walked over to Jack, holding her hand out.

Jack scrambled back, and Optimus stood in front of him, and Elaina growled, Optimus crouched down in front of Jack with a concerned face.

"Jack?"

Jack stared past Optimus, and Optimus turned but saw nothing, he faced Jack again.

Jack wanted her to disappear, he wanted her to…to drop down dead.

"Go away" He whispered ignoring the frown he received from Optimus.

"GO AWAY!" He shrieked, and tried to run away, but Optimus grabbed him and wrapped his arms around Jack tightly, so he couldn't get away.

"Jack, there is nothing there!" Optimus tried, but Jack continued to scream and shout, Jack wanted to get away from her. Optimus was suddenly falling backwards as Jack pushed backwards, still trying to get away from an unseen enemy, but Optimus held on tight, he was not going to let Jack go, he needed to keep him safe.

"PLEASE! PLEASE!" Jack screamed, as Elaina advanced, why was Optimus holding him? Was Optimus on her side? No, wait, Optimus couldn't see her, he didn't know, she was going to kill them both!

"_Aw…poor Jack, screaming like his Daddy did! Such a shame" Elaina tutted_

Jack froze, what did she just say? About his father?

"_Poor Rick, died begging, poor bugger, please don't give Jack! Don't kill my son! PATHETIC" She spat._

"Jack?" Optimus asked, Jack was still in Optimus's arms, but he had stilled very suddenly, and was shaking, but Optimus didn't think it was fear any more, it was…anger?

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM! HE SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Jack screamed and Optimus had with keep hold of him, as now instead of running in fear, it seemed like he wanted to attack this mysterious foe.

"_Saved me? SAVED ME? Your father! Destroyed my ward! He was just a sparkling!" Elaina screeched back._

"HE SAVED YOUR LIFE YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A LIVING CREATURE!"

"_You, will regret that" She snarled, and ran at him._

**Tulip here!**

**WOW! Talk about suspense! Damn, I wasn't sure how this chapter was going to turn out, but I'm quite proud of it, thank you to my gorgeous reviewers!**

**Foxbear, I'm glad you think everyone is in character, I tried really hard to make them all sound like they do on TF prime.**

**Noella50881, Glad you like it! I'm also glad that you think it's scary, usually I suck at scary stories.**

**Arsenal18, very pleased that you know what's going on, I was afraid I'd over complicate the story.**

**Xx Blackflowerblossom xX, Glad you like the story!**

**Okay guys, enjoy the chapter!**

**Tulip out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack yelled out as Elaina racked her clawed hand along his face, and for the first time, since Jack became ill, Optimus realised that whatever was doing this to him, wasn't in his head, it was there, but Jack, and only Jack, could see it. Optimus was so shocked when three long slices appeared on Jack's face, bleeding profusely, that he let go of Jack.

Big mistake.

Jack leapt aside and threw a chair towards the unseen foe, and Optimus and Arcee stared, as the chair crumpled up, as if it hit something.

"_You! You will pay…just like your father paid"_

Jack growled back at Elaina, he was beyond afraid now, he had accepted the fact, that because he could see it, he would die, but he no longer feared death, all he now feared, was for the life of his friends, and his fathers good name.

"You want to know, where your precious ward went? Cause he certainly didn't die" Jack hissed, and Elaina froze, staring wide eyed at him, Jack new something, something he had denied his entire life, and until he had met Arcee, he had truly convinced himself it hadn't happened, but slowly, surely, those hidden memories, were resurfacing.

"_Where? WHERE IS SLIPSTREAM!" She screeched_

Jack shook his head, he wasn't going to tell it, if he was going to die, then it was going to suffer with him, he knew exactly where Slipstream was, but he certainly wasn't telling Elaina.

He could feel himself, slipping into unconsciousness, swaying on his feet, Elaina was doing this, he didn't know how, but he knew it was Elaina, he could remember it so clearly, the day they found Slipstream, the day they found Elaina.

**Jack ran ahead of his father, smiling, grinning gleefully, he was five years old, and he loved days like this, the days he and his father would go hunting for treasure.**

"**Hang on Jackie!" His father called but he couldn't help but laugh at his sons enthusiasm.**

**Jack turned back and grinned up at his father, and his father squinted towards the tree line of the huge forest, smoke, wafting up from the edge of the trees.**

"**A space ship!" Jack cried out gleefully, though he had no idea just how accurate that guess was.**

"**Hang on Jack! Wait for me!" His father called, but Jack ignored him, his father always caught up with him anyway, he found the huge crater at the edge of the forest and stared down at it in shock for a moment, before that shocked turned into excitement.**

**Grinning, Jack ran down, tripping half way and falling, he landed with a huff as the air was knocked out of him, and he momentarily forgot about his discovery, holding his stomach as tears were brought to his eyes.**

**He heard something and looked up, expecting to see his father, but he didn't, and he could only stare at the small creature in front of him, it was smaller than Jack, but only by a bit, and it looked like it was made from some kind of liquid metal, liquid gold Jack thought, with the way it was shining in the sunlight.**

"**Hello?" Jack asked more than greeted, and the strange creature replied in a series of clicks and whirs, that Jack understood completely.**

"_**Hello…my…name, Slipstream, what…your name?" **_**It asked in broken sentences, it sounded, hurt, frail and weak.**

"**My name is Jack, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Jack asked and Slipstream nodded sadly.**

"_**Pod…disintegrated…in atmosphere…parental units…perish in great war…" **_

**Jack gave Slipstream and pitiful look, and a compassionate one to, he had to help his new friend, no matter what!**

"**How can I help? My Daddy's coming! He can help!" Jack told Slipstream, and the small Cybertronian tilted his head slightly to the left, and gave Jack, what in his opinion looked like a sorrowful smile.**

"_**You can…help…please…take my…spark…my…life"**_

"**Your spark? What's that?" Jack asked excited at the sudden idea of a gift.**

"_**My…mind…soul…please, if…you find…my…father…mother…tell them…I found…a friend"**_** Slipstream told him, speaking his final words, before reaching out, and grasping Jack's hand.**

**Jack screamed, at the sudden surge of Cybertronian data being downloaded into his human body, information that humans did not have the capacity to hold within their frail minds, somehow was being squashed into Jack's childish mind, his soul, being pushed aside, making room, for the infant Cybertronian known as Slipstream.**

"**Jack!"**

**Jack's father grasped his sons arm, and screamed, as one final piece of information slipped, straight through Jack, and into his father, one final piece of information that went by the name…Elaina.**

"**Slip…stream" Jack whimpered, before falling into oblivion.**

OMG IT'S SHORT!

Yeah, I have to underline this bit cause Jack's memory is in bold writing, so…yeah.

Anywho! Thanks to all my reviewers, sorry I'm not listing any today, I'm in a lazy mood, will be listing next time though, so keep your eyes peeled those of you who actually read this little random piece of authors crap at the bottom of each chapter.

Things are getting interesting! You'll find out who Slipstreams parents are later on by the way! That's if I can decide who they are…oh wait…I just decided.

Read and Review guys! All constructive criticism welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Optimus no longer knew what to do, he just watched Jack, who was fitting on the floor, and he moved towards the young boy, and held him gently in his arms.

"Jack, I am here" Optimus whispered gently, and Jack slowly relaxed, sleeping peacefully in Optimus's arms.

"Optimus Prime sir, we have Mieko in a stable condition" Ratchet muttered, his holoform crouching beside his leader, who had become so close to the young human, almost fatherly.

"Good, I will take Jack to the medical bay" Optimus replied, but it was like he wasn't there, like he was elsewhere, like Jack.

"Optimus sir, are you alright?" Arcee asked him and Optimus nodded.

"I…am fine" He replied, standing up straight and tall once again, and carrying Jack to the medical bay, thoughts flashing through his mind at an alarming rate, he needed to help Jack, but he didn't know how.

_Jack looked up, opening his eyes slowly, he looked around, but he didn't see Elaina, which was strange, he then saw somebody, walking towards him._

"_Slipstream" Jack greeted, smiling at the robot, he was in his teen years now, and still had his metallic skin, but he looked almost human. Long black hair and glistening ruby red eyes, Jack suspected his parents had been Decepticons._

"_Jack, it has been far too long, why are you here?" Slipstream asked, Slipstream had a deep, harsh voice that Jack didn't really like that much._

"_Oh you know the usual, Elaina is trying to kill me" Jack told him, he was surprisingly calm, but then he found it hard to get angry at Slipstream, as he was now part of him, grafted to Jack's very soul._

"_She still does not see me?" Slipstream asked with a sad look._

"_As far as Elaina is concerned, your dead, and Elaina is an it, not a she" Jack corrected and earned a glare from his counterpart._

"_You know what to do" Slipstream told him, but Jack shook his head._

"_No, no way, we might not be able to switch back!" Jack exclaimed, but Slipstream gave him a sad smile._

"_Then we will both die"_

Jack woke up, feeling groggy and looked around him, the medical bay, again, he was spending a lot of time in here, he turned his head and almost gasped, Mieko was lying next to him, sedated, and hooked up to several machines, she didn't look real, she didn't look like Mieko, so frail, so gentle, like she could break at any second.

"Mieko?" He asked in a hoarse whisper, afraid that speaking any louder he might just break with her.

"She is stable"

Jack turned his head to the other side, Ratchet's holoform was standing beside his bed, watching him carefully.

"She's getting better, slowly, but surely" Ratchet then told him, averting his gaze and looking at Mieko.

"My fault" Jack whispered and Ratchet looked at him.

"Pardon?" Ratchet asked, hardly daring to believe what Jack had just said, or that Jack had even heard him.

"It's all my fault" Jack whispered, though it was slightly louder, and onhearing this is made Ratchet more than a bit angry.

"Your fault? Your fault! Don't be ridiculous! If this…creature has harmed anyone how does it make it your fault, you are no more at fault here than Mieko is, just like her, you are a victim of this thing" Ratchet told him, not unaware that his voice was raising, and not caring about it either.

"When we find a way to stop it-" Ratchet started but Jack cut him off.

"You can't, only Slipstream can"

Ratchet paused, and frowned, he recognised that name, it was of one of the Decepticon sparklings that had been lost during the war along with his parents, to low ranked Decepticons that Ratchet didn't know the name of.

"Jack, how do you know that name?" Ratchet asked, noticing that Optimus's optics were open, where as before he had been recharging, he was now very much awake.

"I saved him, found him, saved Elaina to, didn't want to, didn't have much choice about it though" Jack mumbled, completely unaware, he was in a sort of trance.

"He was dying, I couldn't leave him, should I have left him? No, Dad would hate me if I left him…" He continued and both Optimus and Ratchet tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"I'll let Slipstream get rid of it…but will I come back? Maybe not…but Elaina will be gone…everyone will be safe" He continued and Ratchet looked up at Optimus with confused eyes.

"Slipstream will save us, you watch" Jack finished, eyes once more fluttering to a close, and his conscious slipping into oblivion, leaving the two Autobots, more than a bit bewildered.

The next time Jack opened his eyes, Ratchet and Optimus were gone, and Bulkheads holoform was standing by Mieko's bed. He was tall, the tallest out of all the holoform's and was very muscular, like an alligator on steroids. He had dark green hair that was almost black, it was shaven, military style, and he had scarred skin and was wearing a green military outfit. Jack watched him, as he watched Mieko, he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and leant down, gently kissing her on the forehead, Jack remembered the day the Autobots had asked him what kissing was, it had since become very common in the base, even if it was sometimes inappropriate.

He waited until Bulkhead had left and he was alone before sitting up, he stood beside Mieko and smiled at her, gently taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'll fix this Mieko, I promise" He whispered to her and walked out into the main hanger, he could see Ratchet, not his holoform, with his back to him looking up at the main computers, with Jack perched on his shoulder, pointing things out here and there, Arcee and Bumblebee were talking, and hadn't noticed him yet, he presumed Bulkhead had gone to their training room to destroy some equipment, and Optimus was looking over some things, and was the first to notice him.

"Jack" He stated, and everyone turned, to face him, stare at him.

"_Back for more Jackie?"_

He ignored her, she'd get what was coming to her soon anyway.

"Hey guys"

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked him and Jack smiled.

"Better, much better" He replied and Optimus smiled back, perhaps he was getting better, or perhaps he was putting on a brave face.

"Jack, I think it would be best if you rested" Optimus told Jack but Jack shook his head.

"I have to fix it, I promised Mieko I would" Jack replied, and he saw the wispy white form of Elaina materialise a few feet in front of him, and the world dimmed around him.

"_Time to die Jack, Slipstream will be avenged"_ She hissed and Jack shook his head.

"Fine, but first, maybe you'd like to talk with Slipstream" Jack suggested, and he let go, let go of his control of his body, gave it to Slipstream, even if Jack never returned, at least his friends would be safe.

_My fatal flaw. _He thought to himself as he vanished _Undying loyalty._

**Tulip here! Wow I like this chapter, it's probably my favourite so far, the stories coming to an end…damn this is probably my shortest story, but I hope you all enjoyed it, wont be doing a sequel, but will be writing more Transformers fics, including the Butterfly Crew which is based on the movie, and also is to do with my Random Rules of living with Autobots fic, only three or four more chapters guys! Love you all! Oh, and one more thing, Foxbear, I gave them human names because I thought it would make them more sinister, these three creatures, that look so innocent with such innocent names, that would rip your heart out without a second thought.**

**Tulip out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's body teetered dangerously, and Optimus was just about ready to run and grab him before he fell, but he straightened up rather suddenly, even if his head was down, so they couldn't really see his face.

He chuckled, an ominous dark chuckle that didn't belong coming out of Jack's throat. Optimus didn't like where this was going, he didn't like the sudden change in personality.

Slipstream liked this, he liked having a body, having to sit in the darkest corners of Jack's mind all these years, had made him bored. Granted, hiding away had been part of the deal when he had forced his soul into Jack's body. He looked up for the first time, and saw his reflection in a screen, and he liked it. Jack's normally neat hair had spiked up, and a longer piece was covering Slipstream's left eye, and his eyes were a glistening ruby red, he could see, as he grinned up at them, his now pointed teeth, sparkling pearl white pointed teeth, ready to rip out someone's jugular. He looked at his hands, they hurt, he could see the bones extruding from the skin, like claws, the pain faded as the skin healed over the rips, the blood drying on his new skin.

"Jack?" I voice asked and Slipstream snapped his head up, and felt a pang of pain, he should move a little slower, he wasn't used to having a body yet.

He recognised the speaker as Optimus Prime, the one Jack revered the most, the one Jack looked up to, not as a leader, or a hero, but as a father. This one would have to live, they all would, only Elaina would die.

"Call me Slipstream" He greeted to them, sending them a fanged grin, and marvelling at how deep his voice was compared to Jack, even though they shared the same body.

"Slipstream? Impossible, Slipstream died in the war" Ratchet told him, earning them all another dark, amused chuckle.

"It really isn't, but then you wouldn't understand, you old fool" Slipstream told him, his voice insulting casual about what was going on.

"If you are Slipstream, then where is Jack?" Optimus asked him angrily, not just at the fact he had insulted his oldest friend, but the fact that he had taken Jack away, Jack had become something of a surrogate son, and Optimus was not about to let anything, or anyone, take that away from him.

"Oh don't worry, he'll come back once I'm finished, but I have more pressing matters right now than to explain my existence to idiots like you" Slipstream continued, and looked around, and his crimson eyes landed on the wispy white figure of Elaina.

"Elaina, how many years has it been?" Slipstream asked, and he didn't care that only he could see her, the look on her face was priceless, she was so happy, joyful tears flowing out of her once soulless eyes, that was the Elaina he had once known, the colour flowed back into her, and Slipstream heard the Autobots gasp, as she became visible to them.

From the roots of her hair, white blonde colour bled down to the very tips, her skin became a heavenly peach colour and her eyes a shining blue, but the dress remained white, with red bloodstains along the hem line.

A bloodstained angel.

"Slipstream…my precious Slipstream!" She was crying and she ran over to him, hugging him tightly, she was much shorter than him, as she appeared to be only twelve, not much older than Raf was.

He gave a light chuckle and wrapped his arms around her.

"My master" She cried and he laughed.

"Elaina, you have harmed Jack, and the ones he loves" Slipstream whispered, in a darker voice than before and pulled away, holding her tightly at arms length.

"I…I did not…k…know it…w…was you" She stammered, seeing the dark look in his eyes, and he placed a hand on her heart, she stared at it.

"You hurt him here, in his heart" He told her, and for the first time in her life, Elaina was afraid.

"So I will do the same to you!" He yelled, and everyone stared, Elaina screamed in agony, as Slipstream tore his hand straight through Elaina's chest, she jerked and gagged on her own blood, before going limp, Slipstream's hand still protruding out of her back.

Slipstream laughed, he had to, the look on the Autobots faces was priceless, he looked at Elaina, her eyes were still open, and there was still a few tears dripping down her cheeks, pathetic.

Slipstream through her limp body to the ground, and looked at his arm, as the blood dripped down it, he lifted up his hand, and placed two of his fingers in his mouth, marvelling at the taste of fresh blood. Delicious.

"I like this, having a body, no, I _love _having a body, I may just keep it" Slipstream chuckled, and something rammed into him, something huge, a foot.

"Well well Arcee, don't you want me to stay?" Slipstream laughed, lifting himself up, she hadn't kicked him hard, not really, she had been reluctant to kick him hard, she still saw Jack in there, inside that monster.

"Give. Jack. Back" Arcee snarled and Slipstream laughed once again.

Are you afraid? Of course you are, everyone fears what they do not understand, and you do not understand me, Jack understands, that's why he saved me" Slipstream told them, a vicious gleam in his eyes.

"Did Jack know who you were, what you were?" Optimus asked and Slipstream pondered this for a second.

"No, I don't suppose he knew I was a decepticon, but back then, he didn't even know what a decepticon or an Autobot was back then" Slipstream replied, and Optimus glared at him, Slipstream had his chance of life years ago, and now, now he wanted to ruin Jacks?

"I cannot allow you to stay here, give Jack back to us, you ha fulfilled your purpose, now leave" Optimus ordered, but Slipstream laughed, and Optimus saw two more figures, either side of him, two more white ones. Ella and Eve, Ella looked around sixteen, and Ella was about eight, but they were both white, lifeless.

"Time for me to bid farewell, maybe we will meet again Optimus, then again, maybe not" Slipstream laughed, and a sort of black void appeared behind him, and he allowed it to engulf him, but before it engulfed the other two, they managed to speak.

"Fear not, for you will meet Slipstream again, and we, as his and Jack's loyal servants, will keep them both safe until then" Ella told them, with a voice like velvet, that rolled gently off her tongue.

"The next time we meet, you must save Jack" Eve finished, with a voice that was barely audible it was so soft and gently, and with that, the darkness enveloped the two remaining white ones, leaving the Autobots, and Optimus fell to his knees.

All that hard work, and he hadn't been able to save him…he had failed his surrogate son.

"JACK!" He bellowed in agony, wishing that the next time he saw Slipstream, that he would be able to save Jack, to save his son.

…**..Wow….I never thought it would end like that, and I wrote the damn thing! There may be one more chapter, just a sort of prequel thing, cause I might do a sequel, depends on whether or not you guys want me to, tell me if I should, and I shall, I love you all!**

**Tulip out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeey guys, this is going to be the final chapter. And I'm not doing a sequel…JOKING! Because all of you have pestered me soooo much I will write a sequel, but you may have to give me a wee bit of time to plan it, this is like a sort of, sneak preview, it's quite short and, it sets the scene basically, so, heeereee yooooouuuu goooooo!**

Optimus refused to believe Jack was gone, he would not give up on him, never, not in a million years would he give up on Jack. His Jack.

"Any new traces?" Optimus asked and Ratchet shook his head, but then looked down at Raf, who was muttering excitedly, but then looked absolutely shocked.

"Rafael? Is there something wrong?" Optimus asked and Bee whirred and clicked in worry, Mieko, a bandage wrapped around her stomach, carefully took the laptop from him, and gulped, as she read out the article Raf had found.

"Seventeen massacred in midnight horror, one young male, around the age of fifteen and two females were spotted at the crime scene, photographed below, only one survived, and he died in hospital shortly after arriving, screaming about the white ones" Mieko read and Optimus could only stare at her as she continued.

"There was a message left behind in the carnage, the message, painted on the wall in the blood of the victims, reads…" Her voice trailed off and she took in a breath before finishing the statement.

"Cybertronians beware"

It shouldn't have been a very frightening statement, but having witnessed Slipstreams viciousness first hand, they knew it was not an empty threat.

"What do we do?" Arcee asked, not daring to look at the laptop or what was on the screen, she couldn't, not while this…thing, wore Jacks skin.

All eyes turned to Optimus, who for the first time in a long, long time, looked angry, and not angry like he was at Megatron, but angry like a madman.

"We find Slipstream, and, we bring Jack home" He ordered, and that's when it started, he didn't care how long it would take, he would find Jack, and he would make Slipstream pay for what he had done, he would make sure of it.

"Alright then, Operation rescue Jack is a go!" Mieko cried out and earned a cheer from Bumblebee and Raf, but no one else, Arcee looked up at her leader, she knew that kind of hatred, but she knew it was not good, revenge was not good.

"Optimus, we will save him" She told him, and those words, just those words, made the anger fade, if only a little, he looked over at her, with that confident look he always wore.

"I know"

_He was falling, Jack was falling. Into the oblivion that was his own mind. He knew what he had done, and now he regretted it, he would rather have died than released Slipstream into the world, but he had, and he would hate himself until the end of time because of it. There was no way he could get back, no one could save him, not even the Autobots._

_He knew he'd be here forever, Slipstream was Cybertronian, his body would keep on living until Slipstream was done with it, he doubted, that in one hundred years, his body wouldn't have aged at all, Jack would never grow up, never fall in love, never get married, have children. Or die. That was the worse part, he'd never die, and that was all he wanted now, to die, to be at peace, but no, he'd never be at peace. He paused, he had heard something, or had he? It sounded like…like Optimus…but that was impossible, wasn't it?_

"_JACK!"_

_He had heard it, he had definitely heard Optimus, and he clung to it, clung to that sound, even if Optimus couldn't save him, Jack would never forget him, never._

_He accepted his fate, and drifted, letting himself go, but never truly leaving._

**Did you liiike? I hope so, cause I already have ideas for the sequel, literally thought of them whilst writing this, also,if anyone has a deviant art account I'd absolutely LOVE to see your drawings of Slipstream/Elaina/Ella/Eve, my account name is Glaceon321.**

**Tulip out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Agent fowler had never been so disgusted in his entire life, not even the Decepticons disgusted him as much as what he had to show the Autobots.

Walking into the base he was aware of the fact it was quiet, it was always quiet now. Nobody dared to speak about Jack or Slipstream, even though the event had been two years ago now. June came and went, trying to fill the void by caring for Raf and Mieko though everyone could see she was dying a little inside.

Strangely enough it was not June that was suffering the most, but Optimus. Optimus still searched for any sign of Slipstream so that he may save Jack, and now he would finally get a sign, but Fowler knew he sure as hell wasn't going to like it.

"Agent Fowler, what brings you here?" Optimus asked in a sullen voice that made Fowler want to shiver slightly, but he did not.

"Slipstream" Fowler answered simply and suddenly all the Autobots and humans were interested.

"You've found him?" Arcee asked in a pleading voice and Fowler nodded slowly.

"He left a message, I'm surprised you haven't heard about it yet, it's all over the news" Fowler told them before turning to the screen and inserting a memory stick into the hard drive and bringing up the file.

"Seventy people dead, fifteen people in hospital and seven of them are in critical conditions, nobody knows what caused such an attack, but we do have this clip taken from security cameras" The reported told the camera and Optimus watched and his spark gave a sickening lurch as they saw the clip.

It was Jack, or Slipstream rather. He was slaughtering all those people without a second thought, and Optimus saw people being flung across the room by invisible forces and he knew the other two white demons must be with him. Mieko had started calling them the white demons once she had recovered and the name had stuck, as everyone believed it was much more accurate then, 'white ones'.

"What the news report didn't show was this" Fowler told them and the clip finished and a picture was brought up on screen.

Written, in blood that was dripping carelessly down the wall was six words that made Optimus's spark shatter.

_Beware all Cybertronians_

_Slipstream is coming_

**Hehe…I am evil…**

**Hey guys! GOD I AM SO SORRY! This took way to long for me to do! This is the little prequel I was talking about as I was asked to do a sequel and I was so busy…no tell a lie, I forgot sorry guys! But now here you have it!**

**Just a warning, the sequel (Might be entitled 'The White Demons', haven't decided yet) Is going to be a hell of a lot worse than the first one was (By worse I mean scarier, trust me I'm creeped out by what's going to happen and I'm writing it) but I hope you all still enjoy it!**

**Tulip out.**


End file.
